The present invention relates to a sun-roof device, and in particular to a sun-roof device in which a panel is set to establish a tilt movement and a sliding movement along a rail.
One of the conventional sun-roof devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 1-55124 published on Nov. 22, 1989 after examination. In this conventional device, while a movable panel is in a tilt movement, a driven shoe is set to be immovable relative to a rail by an indirect engagement with the rail via a check member. If it is desired to establish sliding movement of the panel along the rail, the check member is brought into engagement with a driving shoe.
However, since the check member is continually urged by a spring toward the rail, whenever the check member is brought into engagement with the rail, an unpleasant collision noise is generated.